thedaemonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Rineron
Rineron is a Beckenver and a member of the Black Moon. Personality Rineron is very stubborn and stern to strangers though he is incredibly friendly and warm around friends. Rineron prefers to stick to the back of groups and Appearance Rineron is a 5'5 Rosewood Fae. Keeping with his race, his eye color is a dark green that grows darker as it reaches the center of his eyes. He has long black hair that he keeps loose that reaches to the bottom of his shoulder blades. Rineron has several scars on his face, the two most prominent are one through his eyebrow and another from his cheek down to his neck. He is tall with a lean and toned build. Rineron can be found wearing a leather vest that leaves his arms free and leather pants with knee high boots. History Rineron grew up with his family but then when he turned 7? his parents were killed by a thing here. Due to the relationship he already had with Relin and his family, instead of leaving him to be abandoned, he was taken in as another son to Relin's family. There Rin and Rel caused even more trouble than before and constantly got themselves in trouble. When Rel and Rin were old enough to move out, the two moved together to split the upkeep and cost of a home. They continued to live like this for several years until Rineron began to see a woman. Being respectful of their privacy, Relin got a smaller home leaving Rin to do as he pleased. Eventually Rineron married and had two sons with his wife but their relationship slowly began to fall apart but the two stayed together. Rin and Rel still kept in good touch and would often go hunting together. Everything they caught would be shared between Rel, Rin, and his family. On one of these hunting trips once they became like 40-odd-something years old they encountered some vampires. There's a lot of lost time but once they woke up Rin and Rel both knew that something about them was drastically wrong. Rineron went home to him family and told his why what had happened to him and Rel, his wife then told him that she could no longer stay with him because of his new problem and took the kids and left. Rel didn't know where they went and after a few years of searching he gave up and decided that it would be best to put them behind. Rel and Rin lived in Relin's new home and only hunted when they could barely stand to be without. Eventually a woman wandered to their home and offered them a place with her family in a nearby vampire coven. They accepted figuring it would be better than how they currently lived and joined the group. Relin previously had been seeing women in taverns and Rin would occasionally join him but one one trip where he didn't, Rel brought home Esiel to join the coven. Rin and the new woman did not get along to start, they fought since they first saw each other and their leader, wondering what would happen between the two, assigned Rineron to look out for the new member. Par of the time the two of them yelled through the halls often waking up sleeping members and getting shooed outside and Rel would have to intervene the other half of the time to prevent injury to one or both of his companions. Eventually the two stopped trying to kill each other and they started getting closer. A fire stuck the coven unexpectedly one night and Rin and Rel got out who they could from the flames, Esiel included. When Rin went to find Esiel she was no where in sight but he decided that he would find out what happened to her. Rineron followed nearby town leads and after years passed to no success, he joined the Beckenvers in hopes that their knowledge would help him find her. Rin met a woman named Rennen while searching beckenver archives and they became good friends. After several nights of getting drunk and high on rooftops, all attempts that Rin had to get in her pants were shot down but the two developed a romantic relationship when sober. Whenever Rin found a lead on Esiel's whereabouts, he would leave Rennen and their relationship would kinda bleh until he got back hme with no luck. Eventually Rin found a huge lead and yes it was Esiel. He went back to Rennen and called their relationship off before going back to Esiel. Rin stayed in a home to the side of Sonadale and while hunting for food one night two kids literally ran into him. They told him they were orphans and didn't want to return to the orphanage in Dale so he let them stay in his shack until he finished and then he talked to them more. It was decided that they would spend the night but they would have to leave in the morning. When dawn rose Rin didn't want to send them back to the orphanage and one night turned into several and he adopted them in all terms but legally. His two kids stayed with him while he began to see Esiel as friends but when they turned 16 and 17 they left his home to the city of Arx to join the Adya group. Because Esiel lived in the city as well, Rineron decided to tag alone with them and he rented a room in an Inn. He and Esiel began to become intimate and after he stayed in the Inn for two weeks, Esiel invited him to stay in her home for a short time that eventually became forever. Relationships Esiel : When they first met in the vampire coven, the two constantly fought and the fact that the leader appointed him to watch out for Esiel only made it worse. Relin acted as a mediator for the two and eventually they slowly began to fight less and spend more quality time together. When their coven was burned down Relin and Rineron he : lped Esiel and a few others escape but Esiel thought both of them dead so Rin went looking hella long and then found her and they married and now they can finally fuck. Relin : Before his parents died, Rineron and Relin were extremely close and Relin's family already considered him a part of their house. Then when Rin's parents were killed, the only logical decision was to accept them into their home. Rel and Rin lived together for a time period and Rel even helped a bro when his first wife left him. There was no question when the two continued to constantly travel in a pair through vampirism and another woman. Lilyn : The phrase "Father's daughter" was extremely present between these two. Rineron loved her ability to not care about anything and constantly want to do things her way but not to the point where it would get annoying. Every other week he will stop by the flower bed her ashes were spread over and talk to the plants. Wilnar : Rineron and Wilnar were close before Lilyn's passing but since she died the two began to spend much more time together since they feel like they're the only ones in their family left. Rin constantly checks up on Wil, especially since they live within walking distance, and he often takes him to the fields outside Arx and just chats with him. Rennen Beckenver : When Rineron first joined the Beckenver clan, Rennen took him under her wing to show him the ropes. She was his only real friend in the clan, and they spent most of their time together. It was not uncommon for the two to go onto the roof and drink wine or hallucinogen poisons. After many years, the two began a romantic relationship. Dispite this, Rin continued to search for Esiel. Upon discovering her location, she ended their relationship. Even so, they remained fairly close. Vya : Because of Esiel's close relationship with Vya, Rineron gradually grew closer to the woman but he is still wary of her. Trivia *When introducing himself and Relin, he is knows to refer to themselves as brothers. Category:Mortals Category:Fae Category:Vampires Category:All